


I wanna.

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum licking?, Dirty Talk, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Fem!Chanyeol (sort of), Femlash, Fingering, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Squirting, fem!baekhyun, girl on girl action, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Baekhyun visits her boyfriend. He's not home, but his twin sister is.





	I wanna.

Baekhyun knocks a few times on the wooden door and waits. She's thinking that maybe she should have called first before coming, but with all the rush of finally seeing her boyfriend after two weeks got her rushing out of her house and forgetting about everything, including her phone, so she hopes not to be showing up at a bad time.

A few minutes pass with the door being unanswered, she sighs and turns around to leave; she will have to call Chanyeol later. But the moment she takes the first step out of the porch of the house, the door opens and a panting Yeolmae appears from behind it, her hair dripping wet and a loose shirt Baekhyun can identify as Chanyeol's, covering her slender body.

"Hey Baek." Yeol breaths out. "Sorry I just came out of the shower." She says, a small sided smile curling on her lips.

"Hi Yeol." Baekhyun chirps, returning the smile. "How was the trip?" She asks, walking towards the entrance as Yeolmae ushers her inside.

"As fun as visits to your grandparents can get." She shrugs. "Chanyeol was being a whiny little bitch, as usual." The girl smirks, making Baekhyun giggle because, well, Chanyeol _is_ a whiny little bitch when he’s bored.

As if reading her thoughts, Yeolmae burst into a booming laughter. Just like Chanyeol, she laughs with her whole body, throwing her head back and that twitching of eyes so characteristically of the Park twins that Baekhyun founds oddly endearing.

She didn't exactly fell for Chanyeol just because of his looks, he's a really sweet guy, a gentleman like the few that remain on earth and always does his best at taking care of her. Looks were a big bonus of course, and that had triggered Baekhyun's interest a little, taking her time to stop and have a good eyeful of Yeolmae from time to time, the younger of the Park twins for three minutes; —a handful of a girl— their mother always says.

Baekhyun believes it because whilst Chanyeol is a walking brain on his first year of Med School and also a hopeless romantic with a passion for writing his own lyrics ─not that Baekhyun complain though, she loves to spend time watching her boyfriend so submerged on something he likes, making up lyrics in the spur of the moment about how her hair looks that day that result with the both of them rolling around in laughter at how ridiculous it sounds—; Yeolmae's majoring on Arts, quite reckless, with tattoos on her hipbones and lower back, a piercing on her lower lip, ears and right nipple —Baekhyun accidentally caught sight of it once she went on holidays with the Park family to their beach house in Jeju—, and her long, raven hair with a few strokes of red here and there. Aside from that, she looks exactly like Chanyeol, same almond shaped eyes, bright and expressive; same full lips and smile, so Baekhyun thanks the heavens that she's a girl, saving her the trouble to actually having to learn how to tell them apart from each other.

"Is Chanyeol here?" Baekhyun asks, following Yeolmae into the kitchen. The girl offers her a drink and Baekhyun accepts it with a smile.

"Ah, no. Mom dragged him with her to run some errands and to the groceries. Probably gonna take a while. But you can wait for him if you want and stay for dinner."

"Sure, why not." Baekhyun shrugs and takes a sip of her soda.

Yeolmae's company is always pleasant, she's funny and her intimidating looks have nothing on her real self once you get to know her. She's cute and makes Baekhyun laugh, she likes it. It's not always that she gets to talk with the younger twin, because most of the times Baekhyun comes to visit she's out somewhere; although it's never awkward with her, Yeolmae knows how to keep a conversation going and if there isn't one, she will make sure to talk to you until you feel comfortable enough, just like Chanyeol does too.

"I just renewed my Netflix subscription, wanna go upstairs?" Yeolmae says after a moment. Baekhyun nods and jumps off the kitchen stool to follow the twin to the second floor of the house.

Her room never fails to amaze Baekhyun. The walls are plain white, but they're all covered with the twin's work, from paintings to drawings and unfinished sketches. The ceiling's splattered with a colorful array of green, yellow, orange and some pink dusted around, while her —always messy— bed is filled with Teddy Scares that honestly, creep Baekhyun out a little. Her closet doors are beautifully decorated with the painting of a dark landscape Yeolmae says she dreamt about once and her makeup is neatly organized on the top of her dresser.

"Sit wherever you like while I set the TV." The twin says and Baekhyun moves to sit on the bed, eyes wandering around the room, admiring every detail.

Yeolmae fumbles with her laptop and the wires to plug it to her flat screen, struggling a little because the plug is a bit higher from where she can reach. Baekhyun watches with amusement as the twin grumbles something in between the lines of _I should get a smart TV_ and covers her mouth to suppress a giggle. But then she decides to look lower on the twin's body, stopping all attempts of laughter. The white shirt Yeolmae is wearing is riling up her legs and a bit above her butt as she stretches her arms and stands on her tiptoes, revealing her toned legs and ass covered only by a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Baekhyun swallows, she knows Yeolmae likes to exercise and that reflects on her gorgeous body; being a bit shorter than her brother but still taller than Baekhyun, she has all her curves on the right places, a flat stomach with the faint lines of forming abs and boobs not so big, but not small either, just the perfect size. Well, yes, Baekhyun is not a stranger when it comes to girls. She has to admit there's a lot of attraction, but it has never been enough to make her actually want to date one seriously. This isn't the first time she sees her boyfriend's sister like this though, and it's stirring up something inside her, deep in the pits of her stomach. She shakes her head to get rid of the thought, it's her _boyfriend's sister_ there, she can't think about her like that, but then again, Yeolmae has never had a boyfriend, not one that Baekhyun knows of, at least. So she wonders if—

"Finally!" The twin exclaims, startling Baekhyun a little and bringing her back to reality. Yeolmae busies herself with introducing the password, bending over and giving Baekhyun the perfect view of her round ass. The brunette bites her lip and tries to look away to forget about the heat starting to coil up on her stomach.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Yeolmae speaks from where she's still bending.

"Uh... whatever you chose is fine."

"Alright, then."

When everything is settled, Yeolmae gets on her bed, sitting with her back against the headboard and pats the empty space next to her for Baekhyun to take. She quickly crawls up and sits next to the twin, close enough to feel their arms touching, and Yeol doesn't seem to mind.

The movie moves on, but Baekhyun can't really focus on what's going on the screen, her eyes darting to the twin's bare legs, her pale skin looks soft and inviting and it's getting really hard for Baekhyun to hold back the urge to touch. She crosses her legs to suppress the sudden wave of heat that goes through her body and settles in between her legs, making her pussy throb. _This is not right_ , she thinks as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Hey." She hears Yeol's voice a moment later, her hand placing itself on her thigh. Baekhyun shivers. "Baek, are you okay? You're cheeks are red."

"I'm okay." Baekhyun nods, but she's not, at all. And the hand on her thigh is not helping. Why is it suddenly so hot in there?

"Are you sure?" Yeolmae looks genuinely worried and Baekhyun feels terrible, because she's not only having inappropriate thoughts about her boyfriend's sister, she actually wants to put them into action.

"Yeah's just... a bit hot in here." She puffs her cheeks.

"Want me to open the window?"

Baekhyun shakes her head. "It's fine. I'm sure it will pass."

Yeolmae nods then and returns her attention to the movie. But the thoughts don't abandon Baekhyun's head. If anything, they only become worst. She's starting to wonder how it would feel to be touched by her, to have her long, slender fingers inside her. How would it feel to kiss her thick, pink lips. Baekhyun wants to hear the noises she will make when she touches her too.

Biting her lower lip hard, Baekhyun thinks, _what the hell_. It's now or never and she pretty much prefers now. So slowly, she starts sliding her hand up Yeol's thigh, feeling the cold skin against her palm, she is indeed, very soft. The twin's eyes dart from the screen to where Baekhyun is touching. She doesn't do anything to stop her when her hand moves higher and higher until she's teasing from below the hem of her underwear with the tips of her fingers. Yeol follows her every move with hooded eyes and gasps when Baekhyun purposely digs her fingers in the skin of her inner thigh.

Baekhyun looks up to find a pair of light brown eyes staring right at her, twinkling with something Baekhyun can't really read and she looks for any sign of uncomfortableness. Finding nothing, she nods to herself and shifts closer, tilting her head to the right at the same time Yeol tilts hers to the left, lips almost touching. Baekhyun can feel her hot breath against her skin as she slowly rubs her fingers over Yeol's clothed pussy, barely touching, but enough to feel the increasing heat.

"Baek." Yeol mewls when Baekhyun presses one digit against the fabric. "I—"

"Now is the time to stop me, Yeol." Baekhyun mumbles, and leans closer.

The twin whines softly, eyes closing as Baekhyun continues to rub her through her underwear, slowly and teasing.

"No." She answers at the same time she shakes her head. "I've been thinking about this for a while now." Yeol keeps her eyes closed and presses her forehead against Baekhyun's.

The brunette smiles and with her free hand tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Have you?" Yeol nods. "Have you touched yourself while thinking about me?"

"Y-yes." She breaths out. Baekhyun adds more pressure with her fingers and the twin squeals a little.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun pants and moves even closer, now pressing the heal of her palm right above her mound. "Have you touched yourself while your brother fucks me in the room next door? Do you moan my name when you finger your pussy?" She speaks over the twin's lips, her voice coming out raspy and lewd.

"Yes." Yeol licks her lips, eyes meeting Baekhyun's with a pleading look and the brunette can't help but think how cute she looks like that, panting and cheeks flushed with a pretty shade of pink. "Baek— please." She wriggles down a little in search of more contact.

Baekhyun doesn't make her wait any longer and slips her hand inside her underwear, moaning when she feels the shaved area; it feels soft, warm and moist. A finger teases her slit, rubbing up and down just to tease, making Yeol mewl.

"Tell me Yeol, do you like dirty talk?" Yeolmae nods. "Good." Baekhyun spreads her folds with two of her fingers and uses her thumb to give her clit a few tentative rubs. "You're so wet already." She mumbles and then, without warning pushes one finger in. Yeol rolls her head back as Baekhyun starts to move slowly, inserting her finger as deep as she can and curling it inside, massaging the soft walls of her pussy.

"Oh god." Yeol breaths out and instinctively spreads her legs to give Baekhyun more space to move.

"Yeol." Baekhyun calls her and the twin turns her head to face her. The brunette takes her by the chin and pulls her into an open mouthed kiss, shoving her tongue inside and licking every corner of his wet mouth at the same time she increases the pace of her finger. Yeol moans and gasps, and Baekhyun swallows every beautiful sound she makes.

The position they're in is soon not enough, so Baekhyun lifts herself up to kneel beside her and Yeol has to tilt her head up to follow the kiss. It's so much better like this, Baekhyun has more freedom of movement and she plans on taking advantage of it by slipping her hand further into Yeol's underwear while her finger keeps pushing in and pulling out of her pussy. Yeol has to look for some leverage and the only thing her shaky hands can find is Baekhyun's lose blue shirt, she pulls on it, feeling Baekhyun's finger moving inside her, curling and digging into her inner walls, making her writhe and push her hips down for more.

"You like that? You like it how I finger your pussy, baby?" Baekhyun moans on her ear.

"Mmm y-yes."

"You're getting wetter."

"It feels so good. So good." She mewls, forehead resting over the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll make you feel better." Baekhyun says in time as she starts pumping her finger inside, keeping a harsher pace that has Yeol choking on a gasp at the sudden rough feeling. Then she adds another one and a few seconds later a third, twisting her hand up so that the heal of her hand presses against Yeol's clit when she pushes in, stretching her pussy lips deliciously.

"Ah!" Yeol moans and bites down on her lip, hard, trying to suppress the sounds that leave her mouth.

"No, let me hear you." Baekhyun commands with a harsh push of her hand and Yeol shrieks.

Baekhyun stops for a moment only to rub at her clit a few times before resuming the pistoning of her fingers inside Yeol's leaking pussy, the squelching noise of her juices suddenly becomes loud.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Right there, there!" Yeol moans, legs shaking as she feels her impending orgasm starting to build in her lower stomach. "Baek, I'm gonna─ I'm gonna cum." She warns. Baekhyun's fingers slide in and out with so much ease.

The brunette smirks. "Cum for me, baby." She stops the movements of her hand and starts to rub at her clit fast and harsh, then Baekhyun curls her fingers up inside her. Yeol screams and she cums, Baekhyun feels the gush of something warm soaking her hand and she looks down in amazement, watching as Yeol's underwear and bedsheets get soaked as well, her body thrashing over the bed and muscles contracting as her orgasm hits her hard in flashes of white hot pleasure. The brunette blinks a few times.

"Did you— did you just squirt?"

Yeol frowns in confusion and looks down, cheeks reddening when indeed she sees her release all over the place. Baekhyun giggles and presses her thumb on the twin's sensitive clit and gives it a few more rubs.

"Fuck!" Yeol hisses and her body spams a few more times, the muscles of her stomach clenching, her pussy throbbing with the last waves of her orgasm. She pushes Baekhyun's hand away, it's more than she can take.

"Why didn't you tell me you could squirt?" Baekhyun asks distractedly as she brings her hand up, watching in awe as Yeol's cum drips down her hand.

"I— I didn't know." The twin pants. "This is the first time it happens. How are you so good at this?" She rolls her head back against the headboard, eyes never leaving Baekhyun, expecting her next move. What she doesn't expect is for the brunette to bring her cum covered fingers into her mouth, humming in delight as she cleans and licks her juices from her skin. Yeol's eyes widen and she feels her cheeks burning.

"You taste really good." Baekhyun says, pulling one finger out of her mouth with a loud pop, large innocent eyes staring right at her as she does so. "And to answer your question, well... I would say experience." She shrugs.

"You've done this before?"

Baekhyun hums. "Back in high school, but let's keep it a secret between you and me, okay?" Yeol nods, not knowing what else to say, but there's no need to when Baekhyun crawls up her lap, straddling her hips and indulging her into a messy, sloppy kiss, allowing her to taste herself. "I'm not done with you yet." She speaks into her mouth, then pulls away to remove Yeol's shirt and the sports bra she's wearing. Yeol gasps when the cold air hits her hot skin and Baekhyun presses her chest against her, wrapping her arms around the twin's neck to pull her into another kiss. The brunette begins to grind her hips down and the rough feeling of her denim shorts rubbing at her still sensitive pussy it's too much.

"Take it off for me." Baekhyun tells her and Yeol quickly slides her shirt over her head, revealing her baby blue cotton bra with small bunny heads prints on it. Yeol giggles.

"How cute." She pokes at her right boob. "But it's not fair that I'm almost fully naked and you’re not."

Baekhyun grins and moves her hands behind her back to unhook the bra's straps, she takes it off and throws it out somewhere in the room.

Yeol looks down at her naked chest, biting her lower lip at the sight in from of her. Baekhyun's boobs are, in one word, perfect: perky and with the right size, pink nipples standing proud and erected already and Yeol is sure her pale skin is just as soft as it looks.

"You like them?" Baekhyun asks with a low voice as she wraps a hand around the side of the twin's neck, caressing her there. Yeol only nods, not wanting to distract herself from the beautiful view. "You can taste, you know?" The brunette offers. "You can also leave marks, if you want." Her voice is sultry as she presses against her as a confirmation.

"But Chanyeol—" She looks up then.

Baekhyun chuckles. "My period is coming soon, he's not allowed to touch me then. Enough time for the marks to disappear."

Yeol doesn't give it any more thoughts and dives in, taking both of Baekhyun's boobs with her hands to squeeze them together and latch her mouth around her right nipple. Baekhyun moans and rolls her head back, that's one of her most, if not the most sensitive parts of her body and she really enjoys the feeling. Yeol laps with her tongue and bites on the skin, slurping noises filling the room as she suctions and pulls at the reddening button with her teeth.

"Fuck! Yeol." Baekhyun growls.

"You're really sensitive here."

"No shit." She gasps. "Don't stop."

Yeol obeys, repeating the same process with the other boob until the nub is of an angry red while she kneads the mound with her fingers.

"You taste good." Yeol mutters and receives a moan and a grind of hips as an answer.

"Touch me." Baekhyun almost begs as she works on the button of her shorts, slides the zipper down and kneels on the bed for Yeolmae to have space to pull the piece of clothes down her legs and—

"You're not wearing any underwear." Yeol says in surprise.

"Well," Baekhyun pants as she leans back to remove them completely and crawl back to Yeol's lap "I was hoping to get fucked tonight. This is not what I had in mind but I’m not complaining." A dirty moan abandons her mouth and then licks a long stripe across the twin's cheek. "I'm wet, Yeol." She speaks against the twin's damp skin, making her shiver at the difference of temperatures. "So wet for you." Baekhyun takes one of Yeol's hands by the wrist and brings it down in between her legs, gasping when she feels the long fingers caress her already sensitive pussy.

Yeol moans at the warm feeling, rubbing her finger tentatively along the slippery skin. She _is_ wet and so hot.

Baekhyun hums, trailing open mouthed kisses along Yeol's jaw and down her neck, licking and nibbling at the skin, sucking bruises that Baekhyun would love to see tomorrow as a reminder of what they've done. Yeol continues her slow work, circling her finger around her clit and pinching the soft nub, making Baekhyun squeak and giggle.

"Tell me how much you want it." Yeol suddenly says and Baekhyun looks up at her with wide eyes, she didn't expect this from her, but is certainly not unwelcomed. The seriousness on the twin's eyes set her body on fire.

"I want it so bad." She whines and pushes her hips down for more, but Yeol retreats her hand and Baekhyun growls. The twin uses two of her fingers to slowly rub at the outer lips of her pussy. "Please Yeol, fuck me."

"Elaborate." The twin smirks and god, this side of her is so hot Baekhyun thinks she can cum by only listening to her speak.

"Finger me, fuck my pussy with your fingers baby, please. Make me cum so hard— _ah_!" Baekhyun screams and arches her back. Yeol has slipped two fingers inside her at once, so deep Baekhyun can feel her nails digging her skin. "Mmm yes." The brunette mewls as Yeol starts to move, slowly dragging her fingers out and pushing back in. "Like that, just like that." Baekhyun places her hands over the twin's shoulders for support as she kneels on the bed, still straddling her, to give Yeol more space to work her perfect fingers inside her. "Faster Yeol, faster." The twin complies and starts pumping her fingers in and out of her at a faster pace. "Of fuck!" Baekhyun exclaims breathlessly. "Yes! Ah! So good."

"I like it when you're loud and I can hear you through the walls." Yeol comments in between pants.

"You pervert little shit." Baekhyun breaths out and squeaks.

"Can you blame me?" Yeol plunges deeper and Baekhyun's whole body shakes.

"Guess not." She twitches a smile. "Play with my tits, Yeol." 

And gladly so, the twin buries her face in between her breasts, going from one nipple and then the other, giving them the same treatment and leaving red splotches and teeth mark all over the supple skin. She pulls on Baekhyun's nipples and bites until the nubs are sore and oversensitive, by then Baekhyun is already a moaning mess, bouncing on the twin's lap as she rides her fingers, fucking herself deeper and deeper with circular motions and rolls of her hips.

"You feel so good in my pussy." Baekhyun moans. "I'm gonna cum."

Yeol watches in amazement as her body trembles. Baekhyun arches her back and comes with a sharp cry. She's shaking violently as she lets herself fall on the mattress, a satisfied smile on her lips while her body rides off her orgasm. The brunette twitches and Yeol sees that as her chance for a little payback, so she hovers over her and slides a hand in between her legs again, pinching at her engorged clit. Baekhyun shrieks and closes her legs out of instinct, pushing the twin away.

"Fuck you." Baekhyun hisses and Yeol laughs, leaning in to join their lips together on a slow and sensual kiss. The brunette wraps her legs around her and pulls her closer until their crotches are almost touching, they both gasp, but Yeol grinds down anyway, wanting to feel Baekhyun's heat. "Do you... do you have any toys we can play with?" She asks when they pull away for air.

Yeol frowns, confused for a moment. Baekhyun is looking at her, eyes filled with lust and then she understands. "Oh, uh... nightstand, last drawer." She answers and Baekhyun urges her to move.

"Those off." She points at her underwear and while Baekhyun searches for the toy, Yeol removes her damp boxers and throws them away.

Baekhyun is back with the toy, an average size pale pink dildo with small bumps all over the length. Yeol hasn't used it for a while.

"You're insatiable." Yeol jokes as Baekhyun feels the rubber toy with her hands, rubbing the pads of her fingers over the bumps and pursing her lips in concentration.

"You have no idea." Baekhyun smirks, quickly glancing at her and back at the toy. Yeol chuckles. "I have a similar one at home, just a bit bigger." She points at the dildo.

"Why? My brother doesn't do his work properly?" She snorts.

"Oh no, he does. Very well so, but a girl has to play with herself from time to time." She grins sensually and Yeol grins. "How much time do we have?"

"Well," she looks over at the digital clock on the small nightstand "knowing my mom, she's probably visiting each one of her friends, so I would say a couple of hours. Poor Chanyeol."

"Yeah, poor Chanyeol." Baekhyun says as she strokes the rubber cock with her hands.

"Are you going to play with me?" Yeol asks and makes a show of biting her lip.

"You want me to?"

"Yes."

"Touch yourself." Baekhyun commands and Yeol complies. She spreads her legs and slides a finger in her slit, teasing herself. She's still wet, so it makes it easier for her to slip two fingers in one go, moaning, she rolls her had back. "Eyes on me." Baekhyun orders again and it's hard for a moment, her still a little sensitive pussy feels too good, but she manages to fix a pillow behind her head to make it more comfortable. Yeol plays with herself, adding a third finger as the pace of her hand increases and starts rubbing her clit with her thumb on circular motions.

Baekhyun then shoves the fake cock in her mouth and starts to suck, swirling her tongue around the shaft, drool dripping from the corner of her lips. She hollows her cheeks and bobs her head up and down, humming around the cock in satisfaction. Eyes never leaving the twin's.

"Fuck!" Yeol rubs harsher on her clit, heat piling up in her stomach and the need to cum again overwhelming her senses. Her mouth feels dry and her throat burns with every moan that leaves her mouth. Fascinated at how much of a turn on is to watch Baekhyun sucking on a cock. "I'm gonna cum, Baek." She pants. Baekhyun doesn't answer, her hooded eyes are still on her, but then she closes them and pushes the dildo further into her mouth, deep throating it without gagging. Yeol, not being able to hold back any longer at such show, explodes in her hand with a weak and barely hearable moan. Baekhyun is good at that too, huh. "Oh god." Yeol groans and slumps back, exhausted.

"Oh no, we're not done yet." She wriggles her finger at the twin.

"But I'm tired."

"And I'm still horny."

Yeol sighs. "How does Chanyeol keeps up with you? He's a fucking lazy ass."

Baekhyun gives her a lopsided smile and moves towards her. "The same way you're going to do it, baby." She replies and spreads her legs to situate herself in between them. Yeol shivers at the cold feeling on her hot skin.

Baekhyun hums. "Would you look at that." She says, eyes on the twin's glistening pussy. "You're so hot." The brunette runs her hands down her thighs and Yeol trembles.

"You do know how to rile someone up, don't you?"

"I sure do. Now," she leans in to speak over the twin's lips "will you let me fuck you with my cock?"

"Please." Yeol breaths shakily.

Baekhyun smirks. She spits on the toy and spreads her saliva along the shaft while Yeol watches, then brings the head of the cock to her entrance and rubs it teasingly a few times, making her shiver.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow." She sighs and Baekhyun glares at her. "Come on Baek, put it in."

Baekhyun narrows her eyes, but pushes the toy in one go. "Ah!" Yeol moans, arching her back and clutching her fingers on the sheets.

"I love that sound." Baekhyun mumbles, starting to slide the cock in and out of the twin, provoking squelching wet noises. The brunette moves around the twin to kneel at her side, taking the right angle so she can keep the thrusts of the toy inside Yeol and be able to lean down and kiss her. "I think I'm in love with your pussy." She says as she leaves wet kisses on her jaw. Yeol lets out a mix of a snort and a moan. "Seriously, Yeol. I bet is so soft and warm inside you, so wet. How I wish I had a cock to fuck you myself."

"Baekhyun." Yeol growls, wanting to sound annoyed, but she ends up rolling her head to the side to give Baekhyun more space to continue abusing the skin of her neck.

"I would fuck you nice and slow, until you're begging me for more. For _faster, harder, deeper_." She blows hot air inside her ear and Yeol jerks away. Baekhyun fastens the pace of the cock a little, making the twin moan. "I'd bury myself so deep inside you, you would feel my cock in your stomach." Yeol gasps, the thought doesn't sound bad at all. "I would fuck your pussy raw until you cry," she twists the dildo inside her, Yeol can feel the small bumps pressing on her walls "then I'd cum inside you and when I pull out, my cum would gush out of you."

"Baek, faster." Yeol asks and Baekhyun smirks, complying. The rubber cock stretching her open feels so different from Baekhyun's slender fingers and the burn as the brunette thrusts into her sends delicious waves of pleasure through her body.

"You're taking it so good, baby. You're taking my cock so well."

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Yeol arches her back and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to latch her mouth on her left nipple, finally savoring the soft skin. She mewls and moans around the nub, her noises putting a porn star to shame. Sucking and biting, marking the skin. "Deeper."

Baekhyun plunges further while she now bites on her collarbone. Yeol screams.

"Right there, right there." The twin pushes her hips down for more, fucking herself deeper. "It feels so good. You feel so good in my pussy."

"Yes baby, that's right." Baekhyun twists and curls the toy inside her. Wet noises filling the room as she leans in to kiss her.

"I'm gonna cum again."

"Cum on my cock."

Her orgasm hits her harder this time, all she can see are flashes of white and her head is dizzy, her body spams violently and her pussy clenches around the rubber cock.

"Oh god." She mumbles.

Baekhyun pulls out and gives the toy a lick, tasting her juices once again, then drops the cock in the bed and crawls back to sit in between her legs, spreading Yeol's thighs and bending to press her nose on her mound. Yeol cries and writhes around, struggling to keep her legs closed while Baekhyun licks her clean, drinking every drop of her juices.

"Fuck!" Yeol exclaims, fingers curling at Baekhyun's hair to pull her away, but she keeps her place. "Baekhyun stop, stop! Oh shit!" Yeol cums again and the brunette gladly takes it all.

"Hmm I wanted that." She says once Yeol's pussy's all clean and dry.

"What?" Yeolmae snaps at her.

"You coming in my mouth."

Yeol groans and falls back down, she can't do this anymore. She can't feel her legs and her pussy feels sore, still clenching at her last orgasm. The twin closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss, but it doesn't last long. She hears a moan and lifts her head again, catching sight of Baekhyun kneeling beside her, working a finger inside herself.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to cum." She moans her answer.

Yeol ponders on all the chances for a second. She's tired, but Baekhyun made her cum multiple times, the least she can do is return the favor.

"Baek, sit on my face."

"W-what?" She whimpers.

"Sit on my face, come on."

"But you're—"

"Do it."

Baekhyun bites her lip, looking unsure for a moment. She knows how insatiable she can be and she also knows a person can only take too much, she can perfectly get herself off, but the perspective of Yeol eating her out is making her pussy throb painfully. She's not gonna last long anyway. Baekhyun straddles the twin's head with shaky legs, Yeol's arms come around her thighs to pull her down fully on her face. The moment her lips meet Baekhyun's wet ones, she screams and her hands go straight to clutch at her hair. She's too sensitive and it almost hurts the way Yeol licks and laps at her pussy, rubbing her tongue along her wet slit, circling her lips around her clit and sucking. The twin hums and the vibrations pushes her almost to the edge.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Baekhyun whines, starting to rock her hips back and forth, riding the twin's face and spreading her juices all over her mouth, nose and chin. "I— I think— oh!" She screams when Yeol keeps her still and shoves her tongue inside her. "Shit, Yeol. Keep going, I'm close." The twin kneads on the skin of her hips a she tongues fuck her.

"Cum in my mouth." Yeol speaks and then latches her mouth around the oversensitive nub.

"Ah! Fuck!" Baekhyun screams and then she explodes in the twin's mouth. Rolling her hips, riding off her orgasm while Yeol drinks it all and licks her clean.

They both lay in bed, eyes closed and submerged on the momentary bliss of a —too many— orgasms. Baekhyun trails her fingers softly along the twin's arm, sighing in content and satisfaction.

"We should shower." Yeol says, with really no intentions of getting up.

"What? Now?" Baekhyun groans.

"Yes, now. Before mom and Chanyeol get back."

Baekhyun sighs and sits up, she's right. The brunette grabs her by the hand and drags her towards the bathroom.

They shower, or mostly, Yeol does while Baekhyun tries to get her hands on her again, but the twin feels too sore to comply. Of course she can't really deny Baekhyun anything, with those bright, innocent eyes of her and all that pouting, Yeol lets her go down on her once again.

They hear the front door opening a while later and Mrs. Park yelling for her daughter to get down and help with all the groceries. Yeolmae struts down the stairs, now dressed on a pair of yoga pants, her worn out Alice in Wonderland shirt and her blow-dry hair tied up on a lose bun. Baekhyun strides behind her, fully dressed on the same clothes and brown hair still damp.

"Baek?" Chanyeol's eyes light up, he drops the bags of rice he was carrying on the kitchen island and opens his arms for her girlfriend to jump in. Baekhyun giggles, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing his cheek. "What are you doing here? I've been calling you all day, your mom said you ran out earlier and left your phone!"

"I forgot! I wanted to see you. I've been here all day." She pouts and Chanyeol chuckles, letting her go.

"I'm surprised Mae didn't bore you to death." He mocks and Yeol throws a grape at him.

"Chan, don't be mean." Baekhyun scolds him with small slap on his arm.

"For your information, we had a good time."

Chanyeol scoffs. "Really? Doing what, exactly?"

"Well, we watch a few movies and..." she glances at the younger twin, her eyes twinkling mischievously "and she showed me some of her recent paintings."

"Okay then... but I'm here now, did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." She gets on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting." Yeolmae scrunches her nose up in disgust.

"Not in the kitchen, kids." Mrs. Park scolds them.

Chanyeol imitates his sister on a mocking manner and returns to his girlfriend.

"Why do you— did you shower?"

"Uh, yeah... small accident." Baekhyun answers, sounding apologetic.

"What happened?"

"Period came earlier." She whispers on his ear. "Wasn't prepared for it."

"You kidding?" Baekhyun shakes her head. Chanyeol groans. "But I wanted—"

"Park Chanyeol! Not in the kitchen!" Mrs. Park scolds again.

"Fine whatever, let’s go to my room. I want to show you some things I got for you."

"Alright, baby." Baekhyun lowers her voice, but as the word slips out of her mouth, she glances at Yeol, who's narrowing her eyes at her from the other side of the kitchen island.

"Call us when dinner's ready!" Chanyeol says before leaving the kitchen.

Baekhyun turns her head around before they disappear into the living room, Yeolmae's still looking at her, a smug smile on her lips. Baekhyun winks at her at the same time Chanyeol tugs on her wrist for her to hurry.

Yeolmae smirks and then bites on her lip, she's getting the feeling this won't be neither the first nor the last time she gets a taste of the girl.


End file.
